Change of the Heart
by xWeltedWillowx
Summary: DanielxJack fanfic not based off where the show left off. Daniel is a university student and Jack is the hot new teacher.
1. First Sight

Daniel sat in the back row of the huge half empty classroom, damn it was so boring sometimes. He already knew everything which didn't make the situation any better. The teacher was just going on and on about same thing that he had been repeating for the last twenty minutes of the class.

Giving out a lowl sigh, he looked at his notebook and flipped through his notes, all of them neat and perfect like always. He straved for prefection there wasn't anything he couldn't figure out, if you said it was a fact he would do anything he could to see if it was the truth.

"Daniel Jackson!".

The boy slightly startled from hearing his name looked up, "yes sir?" he asked looking around the class slightly paranoid. Why were people looking at him...was he daydreaming again?

"Since your so fond of paying attention maybe you could answer this question" the teacher said and pointed to the board.

Daniel gave another sigh, another easy question. Rolling his eyes looking at the problem. This was easy just carry it over...what was this teacher? From kindergarten?

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the bell. Daniel hurried out, he hated collage so boring and pointless. At first he thought it would be challenging but now..he seemed smarter then the other teachers. Thinking to himself, he never really paid some attention to where he was walking.

Next thing he knew he stummbled into someone, books flying to the ground and glasses being kicked odd to the corner of the hallway. "Ugh...", Daniel rubbed his head from the fall quickly getting his senses back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?".

Daniel blinked hearing the voice, it was different from the other teachers he knew. Gathering his books he quickly stood up to look at the man he ran into.

"Here before you go blind as a bat" the dark voiced man said.

Reaching out the student took his glasses and pushed them up onto his nose. Daniel could see the man more clearly now. He was a bit taller then him by two inches, a little well bit almost muscled in a way. He looked good for his age which made Daniel's cheeks flush a bit thinking about it.

"Umm...thank you...Mr..", he wanted to know his name, there was something that drove him mad with interest for this one human being. Never before feeling this feeling.

"O'Neil, Jack O'Neil" the man replied and exstended a hand out to him.

"Daniel Jackson, pleasure" he said nervously reaching out and shaking his hand. The mans handshake was firm and strong, feeling his fingers brushing along his smooth skin as he pulled his hand away. Daniel watched the man as he turned and started walking, he was kinda cute...the thought made him shake and run a hand through his hair. Giving a sigh he turned and headed down the hallway to the front door of the uiversity and grabbed the rest of the books he needed for his afternoon classes.


	2. A Second Encounter

**Author's Comments: Sorry the first chapter was so short T-T I wanted to write more but I didn't have enough time...Damn me and never being at home I hate it. But yes this is the second chapter of First Meeting . I'm so happy I'm writing this one of my favourite pairing from Stagate ever!! So now I'm listening to music and rereading this just in case there are mistakes.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two: A Day Out**

Daniel woke up to the annoying buzzing of the alarm clock on his headboard. Reaching out his slim fingers turned it off and then lowered themselves running through his hair. The man gave a sigh as he pushed himself up and slipped his glasses on pushing them up on his nose.

The dorm room he had was small but big enough for him, bookcases full of books and notes he wrote when he was in highschool. His floor was trashed with dirty clothes and science magizines he had been reading. His friends had been teasing him that he would never get a girlfriend with a dorm like this, after all your told the person what your like, and Daniel's life was an unorgainzed mess, no wonder he had trouble keeping his part time job as well.

Blues scanned the room from behind his lenes as he gave a sigh and got up. Blanket falling away and revealing his boxers underneath. His body was fit, if you saw him you would know he kept in shape.

He looked around the room and gathered his notebooks that he worked in. Rumaging through his stuff, he found his bag and packed everything inside before getting dressed then heading out the door and through the dorm building towards the school. Running a hand through his hair, he didn't even have time to have a shower.

Rushing into the classroom of his frist period on time as the bell went off. Today wasn't going his way, and he knew that the rest was going to be a crappy day. "Damnit" he said and then looked over at the door, his eyes widened in shock and he froze there...him!

"Good Morning Class I'll be your substitute teacher for astronomy teacher" he said walking up to the board and wrote his name on it. "I'm Jack O'Neil, but just call me Jack" he said and gave the class a grin. "Arlight now that introducture is over lets get moving shall we, I think this is the part where you open your textbooks" he said looking at them and then grabbed a text himself and flipped through it. There was a seconds pause, "on the other hand this makes no sense so forget it" he said then tossed the book behide him, cringing as he heard it hit the board.

Daniel sat up as he heard the crash, "wat?" he asked looking at the man, "ummm...sir?" he asked slowly raising his hand a questioning look on his face as he sat there slightly dazed.

"Yeah you" he said then pointed at the boy, "what is it?" he asked.

"Umm...we were in the middle of travel" he said looking around the class, "and the sciences needed" he added, sitting there even more confused then before.

Jack watched the boy then looked at the rest of the class, "well that is boring" he said and then walked out from behind the desk. "You, Daniel is it?".

"Yes" he said nodding then looked around the class, as other students turned and watched the two.

"Well let me tell you something you can't believe everything from the textbooks" he said simply then turned and walked to the board starting to write a note that the teacher left for him.

After Classes

Daniel gave a sigh happy that classes were over, he gave a grin thinking about the substitute teacher. "Get over it, he's probably going to be gone tomorrow anyway", he thought back to the conversation that they were having during class as the other students worked, he had been shockingly smart then he thought. He reached up and pushed his glasses up higher on his nose then looked up at the sky, resting his hands on the top of his head. His hair blowing slightly, giving the sign that it was time for another hair cut, he had grown it out before but then his friend had taken him to get a new look and stuck with it ever since.

HIs feet stopped as he looked ahead seeing a man walkng towards him, lowering his arms to his side, he straightened himself out. Taking in a deep breath and then studied himself for the on coming contact.

"Daniel Jackson" the man said walking over to him and then stopped, hands in pockets standing proud and watching the movements the boy gave off.

Daniel blinked before relizing that the teacher had said his name, "umm...yes Mr. O'Neil...I mean Jack", reminding before he had told him to call him that.

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk more about our early conversation" he suggested looking at him, then turned and satrted walking, after a few feet he stopped and then looked over his shoulder at the man.

Daniel blinked and quickly followed after him, grinning a bit happy that he was going to spend more time with the man, he wanted to know more...he wanted to get closer there was something about him, that made him feel funny inside.


End file.
